Genius Intervention
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: She was using him, just like she always did, but this time she wasn’t going to get her way.


Title: Genius Intervention

Rating: Teen

Pairing: InoChou, ShikaChou

Summary: She was using him, just like she always did, but this time she wasn't going to get her way.

__________________________________

A _sexy_, cunning seductress.

A blond, blue eyed _vixen_.

A _heart breaker_ of nameless men of Kohonakagure.

She'd have you wrapped around her finger with a certain look and a silent promise of the best nights of your life, stringing you along just like she did to all of the other guys she dated--all in a matter of minutes.

Of course, it was a very big part of her job as a kunoichi to be a seductress. To her, it was like ensnaring another one of those unsuspecting enemies who couldn't see past her hourglass shape and beautiful face.

Unfortunately, it was all an act.

_Fake_.

**Unrealistic**.

An inward joke in her devious mind.

_Let's have some fun, okay?_

She'd strung Akimichi Chouji along using those exact words even though the brunette wasn't exactly sure of his sexuality yet.

He was only fifteen years old, and he definitely needed time to think about it.

She knew that and had taken advantage of it in the best way that she knew how, playing on his inability to score with girls which could almost be due to the fact that he was generally shy around them, actually and had feminine looks that made him seem to be more of a boy's boy than girl's if that made sense.

He had been giving her what she wanted for days now which seemed like she couldn't get enough of him despite all of the times where she said she didn't want him around and that she didn't want anything to happen to how the single men in the village perceived her.

Nara Shikamaru was not one to be so easily trapped by her being able to see through her little act, already having a plan developed by the time she made her way over to him, walking the walk that had all nearby men's eyes drawn to her.

To have someone like Ino on your team in Shikamaru's opinion was downright troublesome especially when her eyes practically screamed 'I want to get into your pants and will do _anything and everything _to do it.' Not only did it annoy him, it made him angry.

He saw the looks Ino gave Chouji, and he didn't like it, at all.

By the way they interacted, he knew that they were sleeping together.

The Nara couldn't blame his best friend. Ino was an excellent seductress for those who couldn't look past her act and see that she only wanted what _she _wanted, nothing more.

To the Nara, she would have to be at least two hundred steps ahead of him if she even wanted to begin to try to get into his pants. They both knew that, but the blond, blue-eyed vixen still tried, hoping that he would give into her just like all of the other men had.

It just wasn't going to happen for two reasons:

_One_, she wasn't going to discard him like he was trash when she had had her fill of him, and _two_, he just didn't swing her way.

With those two reasons in mind, the Nara had made his way to his best friend's home, sneaking through the window like usual, but this time he wasn't going to let the other leave. He knew what would happen if he did, and he just couldn't do it.

When Chouji awoke, sitting up, Shikamaru's eyes pinned him to his bed and refused to stop looking at him for what seemed like minutes, silently saying all of the things he wanted to say with just one expression.

_She's using you, just like she always does…Can't you see that Chouji?_

The brunette looked away first, feeling ashamed of himself. He had that for a while that she was just using him (Ino could never stay tied down to a guy for more than a few weeks), but he hadn't cared. Who else would make him feel so…_good_, if not loved for who he was?

Unfortunately, Chouji made the mistake of trying to leave his bed. One more night and he wouldn't go back to her. It was a promise he knew he couldn't keep to himself.

With a speed Shikamaru never knew he possessed, he tackled and pinned down his best friend of fifteen years like he would an enemy who had just been about to take out one of his already injured teammates.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

Dark, narrow eyes stared down into emotionally blue ones.

"That troublesome woman can't have you anymore." _I love you Chouji… Can't you see that?_

"I--" _I think I've always loved you, Shikamaru._

_Cutting himself off, an understanding passed between the two teens and before you knew it, both had settled into the brunette's bed, falling prey to the sandman's magic._

_On the other side of town, a scantily clad blond slept alone, idly wondering where her bedmate was. If he didn't show up the following night, they would be through._


End file.
